


Revisit to Hotel Kumasutra

by givemerockruffs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Friendships, F/M, Love Hotel, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, except its friendship and mutual support (most of the time) rather than sexual shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemerockruffs/pseuds/givemerockruffs
Summary: "...Every time I come here, the person who invited me will tell me some sort of 'secret'.  It's like some deep, dormant feelings are dragged out of them when they step through the door.  I wonder what I'll learn about everyone...I thought I already knew as much as I could about my friends."---There were some Love Hotel events I liked, some I really didn't.  However, I'm just gonna rewrite 'em all in this so that they're...really to my liking.  Also, since I'm the writer, I can totally mess with the rules ;).I just feel like a lot of them need to be more emotional, more about the characters rather than blindly sexual.I'll post each character in parts.In this..."AU", the interactions aren't dreams.  Each character invites Shuichi to meet them at the hotel.Also, these will be based off my own headcanons.  A lot of them won't be "romantic" or ship material, but more platonic, if anything.  I'm going by how I believe each character feels about Shuichi.  So basically, sexuality and other headcanons will come into this.  I'll usually let you know what each one's about in the notes.





	1. Kaede Akamatsu

**Author's Note:**

> and to kick it off....Kaede Comes Out.
> 
> sorry,,

_Hotel Kumasutra._

...Apparently (according to Monokuma), when I come here, the person who invited me will tell me some sort of 'secret'.  It's like some deep, dormant feelings are dragged out of them when they step through the door. _I wonder what I'll learn about everyone...I thought I already knew as much as I could about my friends._

 

Kaede asked me to meet her there before anyone else.  I guess it became some sort of "trend" to ask me there after the first time, though I don't know why.

The pianist was standing in front of me, waiting, when I entered the pink-walled room for the first time.

 

She looked up at me instantly.  "Oh.  Hi, Shuichi.  I wasn't sure you'd actually come."

"...Really?"  I raised an eyebrow at her.  "Of course I'd come; we're friends!"

"Mhm."  She nodded at me, then went quiet.  

"Kaede?"

"...Hmm..."  Kaede was staring at me with this intense gaze, her arms crossed under her chest.

"U-um..."  I glanced back and forth around the room as to avoid that intimidating look.  "Is something wrong, Kaede?"

"...No," she said after a few moments.  "I'm...thinking."

"O-oh.  Ok, then."

We stood in silence for a few more awkward minutes before Kaede said anything again.

"So, Shuichi..."

"Huh?"

"I hope you know, I...I'm not really into you like that."

"What?"

Kaede blinked at me, then scrunched up her eyebrows.  "You don't get it?  I said I'm not into you  _like that_."

"N-no, I heard you!"  I put my hands up in defense.  "I don't really...get it?"

"I _mean_ , I don't wanna be your girlfriend," she deadpanned.

I sputtered a little.  "I never thought you did!"

She relaxed.  "You didn't?"

"Of course not!  I don't think of you like that!"

"Oh."  She looked around, now seeming a bit awkward.  "Ok.  Just making sure.  Um..."  Kaede paused, taking a breath, before squeezing her own arm.   _Could she be...anxious about something?_ "I want to tell you something!"

She suddenly yelled that, and I flinched slightly.  "Ok!"  I replied with a laugh.  "You don't have to yell!  Just go ahead and say it."

"It's not _that_ _easy_ , ya know!"  Kaede took another breath, before fixing me with a determined stare.  "Ok, I'm gonna say it!"  she announced.  "I like girls!"

"...Huh?"   _Well, that was...unexpected._  

"I said, I like girls!"  Kaede repeated herself, louder, her cheeks puffing slightly.  "Are you deaf, Shuichi?"

"No, no!"  Once again, I put my hands up.  "I was just kind of...taken off guard."

"Oh, yeah?"  She crossed her arms.  "What does _that_ mean?"

"It just surprised me!"  I laughed awkwardly.  "Why'd you tell me that?"

"I felt like you should know."  Kaede then blushed softly, averting her gaze.  "I trust you."

 _She...trusts me?  That's why?  ...Well, I guess that'd really be the only explanation, honestly._  I blinked at her, then smiled softly back.  "I trust you, too.  It's...nice you trust me enough to admit something like that."

Kaede met my gaze again and smiled back at me.  "Yeah.  Then, Shuichi, do  _you_ have anything to tell me?" she asked.

"Huh?  Like what...?"

"Like, a secret!"

I could feel myself starting to sweat.  "Um...no?"

"Aw, c'mon, Shuichi!"  Kaede cried.  "We're best friends, right?  You can tell me anything!  You said you trusted me!"  She reached out and grabbed my hands with hers.  

"Ah..."  I glanced between our hands and her face.  "We are, but -- I feel like this turned into a joint therapy session, or something--"

"Fine."  Kaede let out a dramatic sigh and dropped my hands.  "I won't pressure you.  But, anyway, Shuichi...there's one more thing I gotta tell you."

"Yeah?"  I blinked at her, a bit surprised.   _What else could she want to tell me?_  

"Yep!"  She crossed her arms behind her back and smiled warmly at me.  It felt familiar and comforting; I couldn't help but smile back.  "Ok, here it is:  I think you're a really cool guy, Shuichi!"

My face heated up slightly at her words, even though what she said wasn't anything extraordinary.  "Th-thank you, Kaede--"

"And if I were into guys, I'd totally be all over you!  That's how cool you are!"  she laughed goodheartedly, clasping her hands together.  I felt my face burn.

While I covered my face in embarrassment, she continued to laugh.  However embarrassed I was, it was...nice.  I felt like Kaede and I were closer than ever in that moment.

 _I do really trust Kaede.  Maybe I can tell her my_ own _secret...one day soon.  Yeah.  Definitely._


	2. Ouma Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I come here, the person who invited me will tell me some sort of 'secret'. It's like some deep, dormant feelings are dragged out of them when they step through the door. I was kind of shocked when Ouma asked me to meet him there. What could *he* possibly want to tell me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma is a gay as well let's all be honest here
> 
> mm sorry if this one isn't so good; I don't understand Ouma all that much myself,,

When I come here, the person who invited me will tell me some sort of 'secret'.  It's like some deep, dormant feelings are dragged out of them when they step through the door.  I was kind of shocked when Kokichi asked me to meet him there.   _What could_ he _possibly want to tell me?_

 This time, I was waiting there for him.  For a moment, I was scared he stood me up, that it was just some sort of prank he decided to pull on me, but those thoughts vanished as the door open and the purple-haired boy stepped into the room.  I stood up from my place on the bed, as if expecting to need to.

"Ohh, hi, Shuichi!"  Kokichi said, grinning from ear to ear at me.  "You were eager to see me, huh?  How long've you been waiting here?"

"Not long," I muttered in response.  "Why'd you call me here, Ouma-kun?"

"Don't be so cold to me!"  Kokichi pouted at me.  I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  "This is serious!"

"Well what.  Is it?"  My patience was already wearing uncharacteristically thin.

"I wanna tell you a secret!"

 _A secret?  Like Kaede did?_  "What do you mean?"

"Geez, Saihara-chan, you're so dumb!  How could you not know what a secret is?!"  He puffed out a dramatic sigh.  "To think, I fell for someone as dumb as you...I thought you were smart, Saihara-chan!  If I knew you were that stupid, I could've just went with Gokuhara--"

_Fell for...?_

_"_ Wait, wait, wait," I said suddenly, cutting Kokichi off from his rant.  "What'd you just say?"

Kokichi smirked at me.  "I  _said,_ you're actually dumber than I thought, Sai--"

"No, no, I mean the part where you said you...fell for m--"

A look of what I swore was fear crossed his face for merely a moment before Kokichi composed himself again.  "Aw, no, Saihara-chan...that was a lie," he said, looking away innocently.  "It just slipped out...sorry if I got your hopes up."

I narrowed my eyes.  "You're lying, Ouma-kun," I decided.  "You should really stop that."

Kokichi frowned.  "Hm?"  About which part?  Sorry, you'll have to clarify--"

"You're lying about the part where you said that your 'confession' was a lie!"  I tried.

"Huuh?"

"You're lying about lying!"  I put my palm against my cheek, shaking my head in frustration.  "Can't you ever just be straightforward about anything?  Ever?"

Suddenly, Kokichi's frown deepened.  "...You don't...really like me at _all_ , huh, Saihara-chan?"

"What?"  His expression fell even more at my response.  "A-ah, n-no, that's not it!  I just -- wish you'd be more honest!"

"No, I get it."  He seemed genuine at this point, which automatically made me feel guilty.  "I've been pretty awful.  I'm awful in general.  Who  _would_ like me?"  He seemed to space out as he said that; not really telling me but just saying it.  "...Sorry I'm terrible, Saihara-chan."

I stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments, not really sure how to respond.  Was he really serious?  Where was all this coming from?  

"Ouma-kun, that's..."  I wasn't really sure what to say; the boy looked like he was on the verge of tears.  "That's not true, you just...if you'd be more honest with people, I'm sure they'd really like you!"  I insisted.

"That's not what I meant," Kokichi mumbled.  "I meant like me like... _like_ me."  A weird sense of deja-vu washed over me at that.

" _Oh._ "  I suddenly felt awkward.  "I-I...well...maybe I don't like you like that, but...I'm willing to be friends."

"Really?"  Kokichi spared a glance at me.  "So then...you'll be my friend?"

"That _is_ what I said!"

"But...I'm a liar," he said.  "Could you handle that?  I can't just stop.  It's not that simple, Saihara-chan."  He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly, clearly back normal.

"Well...you can work on that, I'm sure."  I rubbed the back of my neck slightly.

"Hmm."  Kokichi stared at me, as if deep in thought.  "Ok!  As long as Saihara-chan is my friend, I'm sure I could do it!"  He nodded in approval.  "But, one last thing..."

"Yeah?"

"If you wanna be my friend, you're gonna have to catch me first!"

 _Catch you?_ Before I could say those words aloud, Kokichi laughed and dashed for the door.  

"H-hey, Ouma-kun, wait--"  He didn't listen, running out of the room.  I huffed out a sigh before going after him.

_Ouma...is an interesting person, but clearly not a bad one.  Maybe, one day, we'll be closer than we are now...I'm hopeful for that outcome._

 


	3. Amami Rantarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amami rantarou is very serious.
> 
> sorry these are so short btw;;

When I come here, the person who invited me will tell me some sort of 'secret'.  It's like some deep, dormant feelings are dragged out of them when they step through the door.  I'll admit, when Rantarou asked me, it was kind of exciting.   _I can't imagine what he'd want, but for some reason I feel like it's gonna have something to do with his love life, like the last two._

 

Rantarou told me to bring my Monopad along with me to the hotel, for whatever reason, so I did.  We met up in front of the dorms, we started to walk to the hotel together.  I noticed he had his Monopad with him, as well.

As we walked, Rantarou joked and I laughed.  It was nice to see him genuinely smile; I still wasn't really used to it yet.  

The moment we entered the weird building, the green-haired boy grew serious.

"Saihara-kun," he started, turning to me.  "I want to tell you something."

 _"I want to tell you something"?_ I felt anxiety bubble up in me instantly.   _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Yeah?"  I tried for a laugh, looking anywhere but at him.  "That sounds like something a boyfriend would say to his girlfriend, Amami-kun..."

"Aha, sorry."  He went back to his usual calm, collected expression and scratched the back of his head, laughing slightly.  "'Guess that did come off kinda weird, huh?  Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine," I replied quickly.  "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Right," his smile dropped again, but he didn't look as serious as before.  "I owe you a thank you," he said.

 _Huh?_ "A thank you...?"

"Of course," Rantarou responded with a smile.  "For hanging out with me.  'Being my friend, and all."

"Ah, that's it?"  I was left a bit confused.  It was a fairly simple thing; was it bothering Rantarou that much...?  "I mean, you're welcome, I suppose...I enjoy being friends with you."  It was a bit weird to be talking about this, but thinking about it made me realize just how much I did enjoy Rantarou's company.

"Haha, yep, that's it...sorry if I disappointed you," the boy said cooly.  "Ah, also, I have a request," he said.  I blinked at him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You'll think it's a little odd, but...would you like to share music with each other?"  He asked.

"Music?"  I blinked once again in his direction.  "Ah, well...I don't really listen to all that much.  And anyway, how would we listen to anything?  I don't think Monokuma supplied us with anything to listen to music on..."

"Ah, the Monopads have a music feature on them," Rantarou explained, to my surprise.  "You're able to download songs onto it."

"Really?"  My eyes widened, and I took the Monopad I had tucked under one arm into both my hands, examining it.  "I didn't even notice on mine... I guess I wasn't looking hard enough?" 

"Haha, perhaps."  Rantarou once again scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly.  "Either way, do you want to do it, then?  I can show you how to get to it."

"Sure," I said with a nod, intrigued.  I hadn't heard music that hadn't come from a piano in a few weeks, now.  

I powered the device on, scrolling through the applications on screen.  With a little help from Rantarou, I finally located one titled "MonoMusic"; it was represented by a small music note.  I clicked into it with the tap of a finger.  

"Huh," I said, my eyes darting around at the various song titles now filling my screen.  "I can't believe I never noticed this was here.  I would've started listening to songs."

"Yeah," Rantarou nodded.  We both moved to sit down on the bed in the center of the pink room.  The green-haired powered his own Monopad on, and I glanced through some of the music displayed to me.

Rantarou had a playlist of music he wanted to share with me.  He seemed really eager about it; I had no clue he was so into music.  He was quite passionate about it.  It was a little enjoyable for me; he had a strong liking for Pop music in general, I noticed, which wasn't entirely to my taste.  However, seeing Rantarou so happy to be able to share with someone something he was passionate about made up for it.  It brought me a lot of joy.

"This was really fun," Rantarou said to me once I'd finished describing the type of music  _I_ was into.  "I had a really good time."

"Me too," I responded, and smiled at him.  "We should do something like this again, once I can compile some songs of my own."

"Definitely."  He nodded, and smiled back.  It was a genuine smile.

 _Rantarou is an interesting person,_ I found myself thinking.   _Every time I spend time with him, I find something out about him I had no idea of before.  I hope we can continue to grow close.  Just being around him is relaxing, and it feels natural.  He's a really nice friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should just rename this "shuichi develops his friendships with everyone"
> 
> anyway you can see a music playlist i made for amami today here if you want bc he'd totally listen to this stuff:  
> https://givemerockruffs.tumblr.com/post/169194114195/amami-rantarou-music-playlist


End file.
